


Closer To Heaven Part 2

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language, Nudity, Sexual Content, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith x Metatron fic. Part 2 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer To Heaven Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is my OC and belongs to me.
> 
> Metatron is not mine and do not belong to me.

If having feelings for a human and loving the tenderness of warm lips and soft kisses was wrong, he didn't want to be right ever again. Metatron was hesitant to break away from their closeness as he deposited his companion onto the bed. Clicking his fingers and closing the door shut behind them. Neither knowing that Meredith's phone had a missed call. Meredith gazed back at the scribe of god with a panted breath, her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her cheeks burning bright. She kicked off her boots and moved backwards on her hands, as though enticing him to come after her. Metatron watched her movements with a pleased smirk as he shrugged off his jacket and sweater. Undoing is shirt as he stepped out of his shoes. She watched him carefully, finding she was moistening her lips again out of nervousness. As he went to her, half naked now, he cupped her face, softly brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. She moved into his touch and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I need you to shut your eyes for a second", Metatron told her, "The room is gonna be very bright and I don't want to hurt you". 

Meredith stared at him but nodded, wondering why he asked her to do so. She pressed kisses against his lips and then down his jaw. He moved into her touch, aroused by the feeling of her finger tips on his skin as she moved to lean against him. He reluctantly pulled away after a second or so, stepping away from her and standing up straight. Meredith watched his eyes glow a beautiful pale blue. She had to turn her head a little, closing and shielding her eyes as the room brightened. After a few seconds, the room returned to it's normal state. As she turned her head, she felt her breath catch. His wings were a pale off white color with a hint of grey streaking through them. He stepped towards her once more and she reached out towards him, taking his hands and guiding him onto the bed with her. Her eyes watching his wings extend rather excitedly, their feathers looking fluffy yet unattended, as though they'd never known a good grooming or touch. She placed a hand to his bare shoulder and looked hesitant to reach out and touch his wings, afraid she might hurt him. Metatron sensed this and took her hand, guiding her fingers to touch them. 

"I didn't want to hurt you", Meredith admitted, glancing at him as her fingers tips just gently stroked a few of his feathers. She was careful not to fully touch them but just lightly run her finger tips over them, knowing they were probably sensitive. 

"You could never hurt me", Metatron chuckled, holding her close to him, watching her stroke his wings. They were sensitive to the touch but he couldn't help but love the sensation that radiated through his body. Her finger tips lightly brushing his feathers was arousing. 

"They're so beautiful", She told him, not being able to help herself and gently groomed some of the feathers with her fingers. She frowned and glanced at him as she moved to sit beside him and continue to tend to his wings. Some of the feathers were bent or looked close to breaking, "Metatron-"

He chuckled at her fussing, "Please. They'll be fine. They'll grow back", though he blushed at her concern. He reached out to touch her cheek, cupping the side of her face, "Meredith, it's alright".

She shook her head at him, being careful not to irritate them too much as she ran her fingertips over his wings lightly, loving their softness. She wished she could tend to them and help clean them. Maybe she could talk him into letting her. Metatron smirked, knowing what she was thinking. One of his wings bent slightly to brush against her face. Caressing her cheek. Meredith giggled softly, her face flushing. She eyed him with a smile. Which just made him grin even more. Meredith moved back towards him after a second or so and crawled into his lap. Only a second later did she find his wings wrapped around her protectively as she sat with him. Metatron wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Meredith moved her head to kiss his shoulder and kiss against his throat. 

"My aren't we affectionate", Metatron teased her with a grin.

"You're lucky you're adorable", Meredith told him.

"Oh. So I'm adorable now am I?" He continued to taunt her playfully.

Meredith just laughed, leaning up to kiss him softly. Her head swimming with the same dizziness as before when they'd been in the bar. Her heart beat thumped greatly. She cupped the side of his face, her fingers running through his hair as she ran her fingers over his neck and cheeks. Softly flowering his face in affectionate kisses. Her stomach knotting up in overwhelmed desire. Controlling her breathing, she flowered kisses to his jaw. And he chased after her as before, wanting her lips. He loved their little game. He held her hands in his as he took them in his own. She rested her face to his chest as she breathed slowly, not wanting to move too fast. 

"I'm quite enjoying this", Metatron told her, watching her, running his fingers over hers.

"What exactly?" Meredith asked, looking at him.

"You. Being here with me", Metatron spoke softly, leaning into her. 

He buried his face to her neck, sighing contentedly. His wings did give a few jumpy flaps but Meredith knew they were probably not used to any kind of contact. She felt him bury his face to her neck and she continued to run her fingers over his wings. The more she explored his feathers, the more aroused he became. His hands roamed down her body and Meredith let out a moan as he cupped her hips and laid her back onto the bed. Metatron pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, running his mouth over her jaw and down her throat. Her fingers continued to move over his feathers, touching in movements as she kissed him back. She would move her hands away from his wings, down his shoulders and down his chest before moving upwards again. Her finger tips moving over the top of his wings and just gently brushing the tips before gliding lightly over the feathers. Metatron let out a low moan against her neck.

"Sorry", Meredith apologized, realizing she was probably turning him on way too soon.

"Don't apologize", Metatron shook his head, pulling away and gazing down at her, "Your touch is very pleasing". 

She smiled, laughing softly, leaning up to softly graze a kiss against his lips. Her hands ran down his torso, up his hips and up his back, running over his shoulders and arms and down his chest. Making sure he felt every little touch against his skin. Metatron shivered in extreme ecstasy as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Moving into her touch and loving the attention. He sat up, pulling her with him and wrapping his wings around her protectively. Meredith flushed brightly as she moved to lean against him. His hands ran up her waist and up her back, running down again and then down her legs. She sighed, leaning into his shoulder, shuttering from the pleasant touch. She wanted him to touch her skin. Wanted him to touch all over. Meredith pressed a deep kiss to his lips as she moved away from him. He watched as she pulled away and slowly got off the bed. His wings folded back, rustling in arousal. Meredith slipped off each article of clothing, leaving them to fall where they may on the floor. His eyes watched her body move, the way her hips were curved, the details of her form down in between her legs. Metatron's whole body flushed brightly and his wings bristled with an aroused fluttering.

Meredith walked back to the bed and joined him once more. His wings wrapped about her and he pulled her close. His fingers lightly ran over her skin as she wrapped her arms about his neck, pressing soft kisses to his cheek. Metatron closed his eyes, sighing in a low moan as he felt how soft her skin was. His hands came up and cupped her torso, his lips kissing deeply against her neck. The feathers of his wings brushed against her skin, allowing her to feel their softness. Meredith sighed against his neck as she felt all these sensations at once. She kept swallowing in her throat, trying to keep her breath steady. His lips were like melted ice cubes on her throat as he kissed her skin. Metatron tangled his fingers in her curls, kissing down her throat and exploring her collarbone and shoulders. Meredith gave a shutter of want as she leaned into him. Keeping her safely in his arms, he laid her back on the bed, crawling on top of her. His wings fluttered, making her turn her head and reach out to stroke them. He smiled, nipping lightly at her skin as he explored her. 

"It warms my heart to know the Winchester's don't have a monopoly on charming and intellectual women", Metatron replied with a light laugh.

"Oh?" Meredith grinned at him, her fingers running over his shoulders and down his arms.

"Well you've been around them long enough. A girl like you giving a guy like me a second look", Metatron flushed and shaking his head, stroking her curls. 

Meredith smiled and gently caressed his face, "I think being a nerdy angel is pretty sexy", she told him, "I don't care what Dean says half the time. You guys aren't too bad deep down. Most of your kind has been brainwashed and turned into super soldiers while the rest of you have your own free will and way of thinking".

Metatron turned his face against the palm of her hand, loving the feeling of her touch. He kissed her hand and pressed kisses against her fingers. He moved his lips down her wrist and down her arm, running his lips over her shoulder and down her chest. Meredith shivered with fervor as his mouth kissed over her breasts. Her nipples becoming sensitively hard as he ran his lips over them. Her hips moved against him as she leaned into his touch and he heard her give a low moan of pleasure. He adorned her body with kisses, worshiping every inch of her skin. He moved down her body, taking care to flower her stomach and hips in kisses. Meredith leaned her head back, closing her eyes and trying to stay still as he kissed her skin. His teeth nipping at her hips as his hands roamed down her legs and in between her thighs. 

"Oh fuck", Meredith breathed in a murmur.

"Did I find a sensitive area?" Metatron chuckled, moving down her body and teasing her with his fingers. Gently caressing her thighs and running his fingers lightly up between her legs. Watching as she writhed squirmishly, "I think I have", he added, loving how her hips moved against his touch.

He moved his face down in between her legs, his fingers lightly gripping her waist as he kissed against her entrance, lips moving to kiss against her inner thighs. Meredith let out a louder moan this time, loving his lips on her skin, working on her most sensitive area. He sucked on her entrance, tongue working lightly and slowly as to make sure she enjoyed every second. Meredith thought she would lose her mind as his tongue slowly worked it's way inside but he made sure to avoid any sweet spots, just to tease and make her writhe. He was enjoying listening to her pants and moans. And they had hardly started this little song and dance. Metatron moved his tongue from her and moved to kiss up her stomach, moving up her body again. He could feel himself getting aroused even more, feeling parts of him getting tight in the groin area. His wings shivered in arousal as he captured her lips once more. He slowly kissed her, stopping every few seconds to suck on her lower lip. Wanting to drink in everything about her.

Meredith moved into him even more as he kissed her. Her hands ran down his body and down to his trousers, undoing them. She kissed along his chest as her fingers worked the button and the zipper. Metatron only grinned, "Someone is rather feisty isn't she?" He teased her in a whisper, stroking her skin and allowing her to take control. Meredith blushed and peaked up at him as she undid his trousers. She smirked however, keeping her eyes on him as she ran her fingers over his groin. Metatron shuttered with a groan of pleasure, feeling himself growing hard. "Oh, you my love, can put me in my place any day of the week", he sighed, desperately wanting her. Loving her hands. He wanted her to touch him all over, to do as she pleased. He snapped his fingers, ridding himself of the last two articles of clothing on his person. 

"Maybe I want the scribe of god to put me in my place right now", Meredith teased back, a smile tugging on her lips as she ran her fingers down his hips. Squeezing his skin gently with her fingers before brushing her fingertips over his hard cock. 

Metatron let out a strangled groan as her fingertips ran over his hardness. His wings rustled even more, beating slightly in excitement. He could see her body flush brightly as she touched him and ran her fingers up and down his length. He didn't need to her to tell him what she wanted. Her gray eyes were glassy with fervor and want. He buried his face to her shoulder, hugging her hips with his hands. His pants were shallow. God he was loving her so much. He wanted her now. But he had to be patient and go slow. Meredith ran her fingers up his body again and messed his hair as she clung to him. She kissed against his throat, lavishing him with hot, affectionate kisses. Metatron eased himself up, lining himself up with her. Meredith gazed back at him, her fingers up and down his chest, her hands coming up and cupping his face. Affectionately caressing his cheeks. As he leaned down to kiss her, he pushed himself slowly inside her. He felt her moan loudly in pleasure against his mouth as he entered her and began his slow rhythm. Meredith pressed her hips against him as he entered her, her fingers gripping his shoulders as she wrapped her legs about his waist. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the moment. Her heart hammering against her chest.

His mouth roamed over her skin, every inch within his reach. Continuing to worshiping her body, lavishing her skin in kisses. He moved against her, touching every inch of her he could. Pushing deeper and deeper with every swift movement. This time not staying away from her sweet spots, hitting them over and over again. Avoiding her clit on purpose however. Meredith let out loud moans of pleasure, heat in her throat as she moved against him. Swiveling her hips and grinding against him. Metatron chuckled softly, watching her. She was beautiful, writhing beneath him. Though groans of pleasure escaped his lips as she ran her fingers over his wings and then against his skin once more. His heart was pounding in his ears as he continued his ministrations against her. Meredith didn't mind at all as his cock slipped out and pushed back into her, each time as rough as the next. Each time was deep and wanting. She clung to him, her face buried against his neck. Pressing herself to him. Not caring if she broke in half. Though Meredith was sure her throat would tear in half from her screams of pleasure. 

"Fucking god, Metatron", Meredith spoke breathlessly. 

"Me? God? Well I'm flattered", Metatron teased, nipping at her neck.

She smiled against his skin, laughing as she panted. He moved to whisper in her ear, murmuring sweet and loving words of adoration and admiration. Meredith cupped the back of his neck as he took her other hand in his, entwining their fingers. He flowered her fingers and wrist in loving kisses. The pace steadily going back to a slower one as he showered her in kisses, whispering against her skin. Meredith sighed contentedly, loving his lips on her skin. He caressed his fingers against her neck, stroking her skin. Meredith pulled Metatron into a deep kiss, kissing him hard against the mouth. Her heels digging into his back to quicken the pace again but he ignored this and just continued the pace they were going. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was. 

"Meredith", Metatron murmured her name against her mouth in between their kisses, groaning inwardly with pleasure. 

His growing arousal was building anew and he clung to her. Moving the pace back up with deeper paces but not too fast so he wouldn't hurt her. Though he noticed she didn't mind how rough he was either, but still, he wanted to be easy with her. He gently caressed her walls and slowly began to hit her clit. He felt her press herself into him as he did so. Gripping her hips, Metatron slipped out and pushed himself inside. He would rub against her clit and then pull out again. Meredith was loving this little rhythm and moaned loudly in pleasure. He grinded against her, pressing himself further and deeper as he possibly could. Metatron buried his face against her breasts, moaning in shallow breathes, feeling the heat of wetness start to grow. His eyes glowed the same pale blue as before as he roughly thrusted against her. Pressing himself against her. The bed shook slightly as their movements became rough and wanting once more. 

"Oh shit. Fuck. Yes! Right there! Yes!" Meredith screamed as he hit her clit over and over again. 

Metatron placed his hands on either side of her head, gripping the sheets beneath them as he thrusted deeper into her. Meredith dug her heels into his back, helping him pick up the pace. Her fingers gripping his shoulders as she clung to him. Pressing herself further into him. He pressed into her and she would move herself upwards, circling her hips, grinding against him. Metatron let out low groans, arousing her only more. They would pant in time with each other before continuing anew. Only stopping each couple of seconds. He glanced down at her to make sure she wasn't growing tired but Meredith was only determined to keep up with him. This made him chuckle and aroused. He imagined taking her to bed every night, making love to her until she was too exhausted to move and then she would lay curled up in his arms and sleep until whatever time she pleased. He nibbled against her shoulder and against her neck. Loving hearing the sounds she made. 

"Are you sure you're not an angel, my heavenly queen?" Metatron murmured against her shoulder, moving to kiss against her curls.

"Sweetie, what did I say about flattery?" Meredith couldn't help but let a playful smile tug on her lips, taking his wrists in her hands. 

He stared at her, wondering what she was doing. They broke contact in those short few seconds as he slipped out of her and she rolled him over onto his back. Being careful of his wings. His wings took up the bed as they were able to spread out comfortably. Metatron gazed up at her as she knelt over him, letting go of his wrists. The angel just smirked, loving the view. 

"I like where this is going", Metatron remarked as she ran her hands down his chest. 

"Good", Meredith lent down and kissed him deeply as she pushed him back into her, swiveling her hips and continuing their pace after a couple more seconds. 

Metatron let out a loud moan of pleasure as she moved against him but he made sure to help her out. Holding onto her hips once more, he roughly moved against her, hitting her clit once again. He moved in and out of her as before. Meredith gripped his hips and pressed into him, deepening the contact once more. The wet heat returned as Metatron focused on her breasts, caressing them with gentle massages and groping them with his mouth. Meredith screamed loudly, throwing her head back. Even with herself on top, she was able to wrap her legs about him, pressing and grinding with each rough motion. Though this lasted only several minutes. Metatron smirked, even though he loved having her own top, he couldn't help himself. He started to sit up and wrapped his arm about her waist, pulling her against him. Meredith found herself back against the bed, her curls messy against the sheets, her legs up around his middle as his wings beat in arousal. His eyes were pale blue again, hands gripping her hips. He smirked at her with celestial hunger. Meredith's breath caught as she saw the look he was giving her. 

"Sorry beautiful. Maybe next time", He chuckled, "But we all know you secretly want a dominate angel like myself to hold you down", he moved to kiss her hungrily, pushing further into her, roughly pressing against her clit. He nibbled against her throat, feeling her moan against his mouth as he ravished her with more kisses. 

The heat was building in both of them, pushing them more and more towards the edge. The wetness building and the tightness they were both feeling with each rough thrust and rough press. Meredith knew her clit was nearly sensitive now but was aroused as he continued to hit her sweet spots and most sensitive areas. Her stomach twisted in knots at how tight things were becoming. She was coming to the edge now and she knew she was going to come hard. Metatron could feel it in the way she was pressing her legs against him that she was going to come soon. He smirked and kept pushing roughly and faster, keeping the pace deliberate and never letting up. Meredith screamed in pleasure, calling out his name and a colorful slew of words she wouldn't remember saying. Metatron held her close, burying his face to her shoulder, never wanting to let go. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come soon", Meredith told him in a whisper. 

Metatron could feel himself getting wet too but he wanted her to feel every last minute of this. He sped up the pace, thrusting in and out roughly. Shallow breathes cutting against his throat as he panted. Wanting to feel every inch of her. Meredith was sure her heart would burst through her chest at any second. The hot knot in her stomach was building up even more and was slowly traveling down her body. The wetness was tightening and building and as he thrusted roughly once more, it let go and it let go hard. 

"Metatron! Fuck!" Meredith called out, coming hard a second later as she tightened her legs against his hips. 

The angel felt her legs tightening against his hips as she clung to him, coming hard. He came only seconds after. Holding her against him and burying his face to her shoulder. Groaning in pleasure as he swore in Enochian. Panting breathlessly against her skin. His wings were beating rather slowly. As he came down, he spoke to her in Enochian, murmuring sweet nothings and even saying her name. Meredith had learned a few things from Castiel, so she could grasp at least half of what he was saying. But her heart was hammering at hearing his native tongue. Metatron slowly pulled out of her and rolled off of her after a few minutes, having caught his breath. His cheeks were still a touch pink from their love making. He reached down and stroked her cheek, gazing back at her. Meredith smiled exhaustedly back at him.

"I hope I was to your satisfactory", Metatron told her, laughing softly. 

"You're a dork, come here", Meredith laughed and pulled him into a soft yet passionate kiss. 

Metatron smirked against her lips, adoring her affection, "Yeah but I'm your dork", he stated. 

Meredith moved into his warmth, laughing, and felt him pull her into his arms after a second or so. Metatron sat back against the pillows on the bed with her cradled in his lap. His wings wrapped about her protectively as he held her. He tugged at one of the sheets on the bed and when it loosened, he pulled it up over her rather lazily. Meredith made a face and nuzzled close to his neck. Metatron smiled, stroking her curls. His wings fluffed, slowly swinging back and forth, making a cool breeze. Making her curls dance slightly. He brushed his face close to hers and rubbed her back gently, making her comfortable.

"Hmm, you're so cozy", Meredith gently laughed, loving the feeling of how comfortable she was. The breeze from his wings were making her rather sleepy and she loved the sensation of his hand rubbing up and down her back. 

"Don't go falling asleep on me now", Metatron stated, brushing his fingers against her lips. 

She took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it gently, grinning, "And what fun would that be anyway?" She gave him a playful wink and then leaned up to kneel between his legs, the sheet falling around her waist. Meredith wrapped her arms around him, resting them on his shoulders. Metatron smirked, feeling her flower lazy kisses against his forehead. He closed his eyes, sighing, feeling her fingers run through his hair a moment later, "I may be tired but I'm not sleepy yet", Meredith added as she leaned against him. 

Metatron kissed her forehead as he cupped her waist, "But then again, I don't mind if you want to fall asleep on me", he shrugged. 

Meredith smiled, running her fingers over his cheeks. She settled back into his lap and got comfortable again after a few seconds. Her fingers running down his chest. She barely noticed he covered her with the sheet a little more, flowering her forehead with kisses. Meredith closed her eyes, leaning into him and sighed. He ran his hand up and down her back once more, burying his fingers in her curls. She opened her eyes a little and glanced at him. 

"I'll groom your wings when I wake up", Meredith said. 

"You don't have to-", He gave her a look. 

"No. It's okay. I want to", She reached up and touched his face.

Metatron smiled and took her hand and kissed the palm of it lightly. He felt her press a kiss to his jaw but it was a sleepy kiss. He knew she'd try to stay awake a bit longer but after drinking and sleeping with him, he knew she'd be exhausted. He glanced at her and noticed she had her eyes closed again and when he tried to talk to her, realized she'd fallen asleep. Metatron chuckled softly and laid her on the bed after a minute or two, when he felt it was safe to move her. He laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms and placing a wing across her like a blanket. He buried his face to the back of her shoulder and listened to her sleep.


End file.
